


Smutember 2020 Striptease

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Helga has Arnold put on a show for her.
Relationships: Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020 Striptease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nautiscarader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/gifts).



> Requested by @nautiscarader written for @smutember

Smooth jazz was piped in through Arnold’s sound system. Helga thought they could get the same effect over a phone but Football Head loves his expensive equipment. Helga did have to admit, it gave the whole affair a certain ambiance.

Helga laid in bed watching her beloved sway to the beat. Arnold did the striptease with a sense of awkwardness, which Helga found sexy. Arnold’s shirt was the first piece of clothes to go. Biting her lip, Helga eyed her husband’s abs. 

“Yeah, work it Football Head.” 

Helga shoved her hand down her panties and started fingering herself. Blushing, Arnold was gyrating his hips as he pulled his jeans down. He wore a simple pair of white underwear. The bulge his crotch made was very notable. Helga reached into her top, unsnapped her bra and pulled it out. Masturbating with one hand, the other pulled up her top, baring her breasts to her beloved. She grabbed her left breast and began to massage herself. 

Now only in his underwear, Arnold inched closer. Trying to dance to the beat. 

He climbed onto the bed, getting over Helga. On his knees, he began thrusting his crotch into his wife’s lovely face. It was driving her crazy. 

“Come on Arnold, take it off. Take it off.” 

“Oh, you mean these.” Arnold placed his hands on the waistbands on his underwear. 

Helga whined. “Football Head!” 

“It doesn’t seem fair. Me being getting naked, while you’re dressed.” 

“Barely!” 

‘Still…” 

Helga let out a frustrated cry. She tore off her rumbled shirt and pulled down her panties after much wiggling. Both items of clothing were thrown into Arnold’s face. 

“There. I’m naked. Now give Mama her prize.” Helga dived at Arnold, clawing at his undies. She pulled them off, freeing her treasure. Wet and ready, Helga pushed Arnold inside her. Arnold grabbed her hip as she was on top of him. Helga groaned, feeling the cock inside of her. 

“Ah yes, yes. Fuck!” She came, her walls contradicting around the dick she loved. Arnold wasn’t far behind, filling her womb with his seed. Helga fell on top of Arnold. Naked and sweaty, the two basked in each other's company. Jazz music still filled the room. 

“Tomorrow it’ll be your turn, Football Head.”


End file.
